


Viejas rencillas

by theonemaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Next-Gen, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/theonemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellos se quieren y han decidido estar juntos, a pesar del mundo, y sobre todo, a pesar de sus padres.</p><p>[Resubiendo mis viejas historias, perdón por las notificaciones]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viejas rencillas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el background pertenecen a Joanne Rowling y asociados. La historia a continuación es de mi completa autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano ni un sickle por publicarla (tal vez un par de knuts).

            El reflejo del sol del crepúsculo teñía en tonos rojizos el estrecho compartimento de equipaje. De pie, escondidos tras algunos baúles se encontraban dos personas, dos alumnos de Hogwarts con insignias de prefecto engarzadas en las túnicas. Sabían que no debían estar allí, pero era el único lugar del antiguo tren en donde nadie los buscaría.

            Un muchacho rubio, de ojos grises y piel pálida miraba embelesado los ojos azules de una apuesta pelirroja. La tomaba por la cintura en gesto posesivo, sonriendo de saber que no había nadie más con quien quisiera estar en ese momento. La chica también sonreía, cerrando los ojos con el tiempo justo para recibir un beso suave y pausado. Suspiraron sin separarse y luego volvieron a mirarse, abrazándose un poco más, sólo un poco más mientras el sonido del traqueteo del vagón los rodeaba. Por fin, la muchacha se alejó del abrazo, entrelazando sus manos con las del rubio prefecto.

            —Debemos volver a las rondas, Scorp. Alguien podría vernos y ya casi vamos a llegar. —La voz de Rose sonaba trémula, como alguien que dice algo pero realmente no lo siente.

            —Amor, nadie vendrá aquí —la tranquilizó Scorpius, acariciando una de sus mejillas—. El tren llegará en unos minutos y no podremos vernos en varias semanas. ¿Cómo esperas que soporte todo ese tiempo sin ti, si no es aprovechando los últimos minutos? —preguntó, con voz falsamente afectada.

            —Oh, no seas dramático, Malfoy. Nos veremos en un par de semanas para estudiar en mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

            —Sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Padre casi tiene un ataque cuando se lo comenté por lechuza. Estoy casi seguro de que quiso enviarme un vociferador. Pienso que fue madre la que no lo permitió —reflexionó el chico, bajo la mirada divertida de su novia.

            —Tu madre sabe lo nuestro, ¿cierto? —preguntó Rose. Scorpius le había prometido contárselo antes de terminar el curso, pero ella no había querido preguntarle hasta ese momento.

            —¡Claro que lo sabe! —afirmó Scorpius, sonriendo—. Te prometí que le diría y lo hice.

            —¿Y?

            —Dijo que acepta mi decisión por completo. Que soy su único hijo, que quiera que sea feliz y todas esas cosas… —respondió, restándole importancia—. Incluso me pidió que me comportara contigo o me las vería con ella. Así que hasta tienes defensora, cariño —bromeó—. Sabía que madre no sería problema. Padre en cambio…

            —Lo sé —aseguró Rose—. Mi mamá también fue muy comprensiva. Me dijo que aceptaba lo nuestro siempre y cuando le prometiera no descuidar los estudios. Es mi papá el que me preocupa, aparentemente no se la lleva muy bien con el tuyo.

            Scorpius dio una risotada y Rose se sorprendió. A veces no entendía ese humor tan extraño del otro. Un momento completamente serio y al siguiente riendo a carcajadas. Debía ser cosa de sangre puras.

            —¿Dije algo gracioso? —preguntó Rose, curiosa. Scorpius le sonrió en respuesta y le dio un beso en la nariz.

            —Lo siento, Rosie. Es sólo que decir que nuestros padres no se la llevan muy bien es quedarse cortos. Sé que trabajan juntos en el Ministerio, pero casi no se ven y mucho menos se hablan. Madre dice que es algo de cuando estaban en la escuela, pero han pasado más de veinte años, creo que deberían superarlo —opinó.

            —Sí, yo también pienso eso —apoyó la chica—. Mamá dice que a papá le gusta vivir en el pasado. El otro día se molestó con ella por un supuesto novio que tuvo en la época de la escuela. Si tu papá y mi papá pelearon por algo, de seguro Ron Weasley seguirá resentido por ello para siempre —concluyó, frunciendo el ceño.

            —Bueno, mi padre también es un poco rencoroso —mencionó Scorpius—. Pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros tengamos que pagar las consecuencias de sus viejas rencillas.

            —¿Y qué tal si no le agrado? Digo, a tu padre… —quiso saber Rose. Temía que el rechazo del señor Malfoy hiciera que Scorpius cambiara de parecer con respecto a ella.

            —Quiero mucho a Padre, pero no necesito su aprobación para estas cosas —afirmó—. Después de todo, yo no me meto en su vida marital, no veo por qué tendría él que meterse en mi vida amorosa…

            —¡Scorpius! —le reprendió la muchacha. A veces le sorprendía lo directo que podía llegar a ser.

            —Rose, escucha —pidió el mago, tomándola del mentón y haciendo que lo viera a los ojos—. Ni lo que diga mi padre, ni lo que diga el tuyo, incluso lo que diga el mismísimo Ministro de Magia; nada de eso me importa. Voy a estar contigo mientras tú quieras estar conmigo. No somos unos niños, así que no permitiré que nada ni nadie se meta entre nosotros.

            Rose se sintió sonrojar ante esa penetrante mirada gris. Cerró los ojos para recibir un nuevo beso, más intenso y necesitado que el anterior, y mucho más largo. Sabía que su Scorpius no la dejaría sólo por la opinión de su padre, pero le agradaba haberlo escuchado de su boca. Suspiró aun besando a su novio, mientras este la atraía más hacia su cuerpo, tomándola por la cintura y levantándola un poco en el proceso. La temperatura del vagón se tornó densa de repente, como si los chicos estuvieran tomando todo el oxígeno disponible. Un momento más y el tren dio una brusca sacudida, obligándolos a separarse. La máquina comenzó a aminorar la marcha, anunciando la inminente llegada al andén 9 y 3/4.

            —Maldición… —masculló Scorpius viendo hacia la puerta del vagón, mientras Rose soltaba una risita.

            —Creo que tenemos que irnos, amor —apuntó, recuperando la mirada de su novio—. Saldré primero, para asegurarme que los de primero no hagan mucho alboroto. No es necesario que me acompañes, puedes ir por tus cosas al cubículo de prefectos y buscar a tus padres. Nos veremos en dos semanas, si quieres puedes escribirme. Le diré a Albus que también puede acompañarnos. Te quiero —terminó, dándole un rápido beso en los labios y saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta del vagón.

            Scorpius resopló fastidiado, escuchando como las ruedas del tren comenzaban a hacer el inconfundible sonido de hierros al entrar en contacto: la locomotora estaba frenando. Se quitó la túnica y la redujo para meterla en un bolsillo. Se acomodó el cabello y salió viendo hacia los lados, para asegurarse de no ser descubierto. Un mago bajito pasó a su lado, seguramente para revisar que todo estuviera en orden en el vagón de equipajes.

            Scorpius se metió en el cubículo de prefectos en busca de su bolso, regalo de Rosie por su último cumpleaños, se lo colgó al hombro y observó por la ventana del cubículo como el tren se detenía por completo, distinguiendo las inconfundibles paredes de ladrillo del andén.

            Caminó con parsimonia por todo el pasillo y se apoyó en uno de los cubículos, viendo como los demás se agolpaban en la puerta para bajar. La cabeza pelirroja de su novia no se veía, ni tampoco los enanos que habían cursado el primer año, con lo cual el muchacho supuso que la chica se las había apañado para hacerlos bajar del tren apenas se detuvo. Vislumbró fugazmente a los hermanos Potter y a Hugo, acompañados de los gemelos Scamander, todos juntos intentando salir del tren.

            Cuando el jaleo se hubo calmado, Scorpius bajó del expreso. Buscó con la mirada el inconfundible rubio platino de su padre y lo halló junto a una columna de piedra, acompañado por su madre. Caminó hasta encontrarlos, abrazando efusivamente a Astoria, y de forma menos efusiva pero no menos calurosa a Draco.

            —¿Cómo estuvo el semestre, hijo? —preguntó Draco a su primogénito.

            —Muy bien. Gané muchos puntos para Slytherin, pero Ravenclaw ganó la copa. Igual quedamos segundos y no estuvo tan mal.

            —Me alegro mucho —afirmó Astoria—. No siempre se gana, pero hay que dar lo mejor en cada batalla. ¿No es así, Draco?

            —Sí. Por supuesto —convino el hombre.

            —Scorp, cariño, ¿la profesora Bapster mandó algo para mí? —preguntó la mujer hacia su hijo, quien asintió y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso.

            —Sí. Te envió una carta. Dice que te llamará por flú para confirmar la visita. Déjame que la busque…

            El chico escudriñó dentro del bolso hasta dar con la carta de su madre. Con eso y con un libro de tapa verde muy particular.

            —Oh, demonios… —murmuró, llamando la atención de sus padres.

            —¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber su madre.

            —No… Bueno sí… ¿Pueden detenerme aquí un momento? Necesito encontrar a Rose…

            Astoria recibió el bolso de su hijo, mientras Draco lo veía con una ceja levantada. Scorpius supo que debía quedarse hasta que su padre le dijera algo, a pesar de querer salir corriendo en busca de su novia.

            —¿Rose? ¿Cómo en Rose Weasley? —inquirió el hombre hacia su hijo, quién se removía inquieto y buscando con la mirada las cabezas pelirrojas de los Weasley.

            —Sí, padre. Como en Rose Weasley. Olvidé darle algo y necesito encontrarla. ¿Pueden esperarme aquí? —El chico miró a su padre y luego a su madre, quién bufó de descontento por la actitud de su marido.

            —¡Claro que puedes, cariño! Tu padre y yo te esperamos aquí. Ve —instó Astoria. Scorpius asintió y salió corriendo dejando atrás todo rastro del decoro Malfoy.

            Sorteó niños de primero y alumnos de séptimo, buscando con la mirada las cabezas pelirrojas y castañas de los Weasley y los Potter. Seguramente Rose estaría con ellos, y esperaba que no hubieran abandonado aún el andén. Por fin vislumbró el particular tono de rojo oscuro de su novia, cerca de la entrada. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando a todos los ocupantes del estrecho lugar y observando cómo se preparaban ya para irse ellos también. Ya estaba muy cerca y no podía dejar que Rose se fuera sin ese libro.

            —¡Rose! ¡Rosie! —llamó, acercándose. La muchacha se giró para verlo y se sorprendió. El señor Weasley se encontraba al lado de su hija y le dedicó a Scorpius una mirada muy parecida a la que le había dedicado su propio padre momentos antes. En unos segundos, el mago estaba frente a Rose, Hugo y los chicos Potter parecían preparados para saltar encima del señor Weasley de ser necesario.

            —¿Y quién eres tú? —preguntó Ron, de muy mala manera.

            —¡Ron! —reprochó la señora Weasley, frunciendo el ceño hacia su esposo.

            —Mucho gusto, señor Weasley, soy Scorpius Malfoy. Estudio con su hija en Hogwarts —se presentó Scorpius, ofreciéndole su mano al mayor. El señor Weasley no aceptó su mano, así que el chico la bajó lo más dignamente que pudo.

            —Pálido, ropa cara y cabello rubio. Debí suponer que eras un Malfoy —comentó el hombre hacia Scorpius, quien le sostuvo la mirada a pesar de estar un poco asustado. Esta era la primera vez que se presentaba ante el padre de Rose, y al parecer las rencillas entre él y su padre sí que eran de cuidado.

            —¡Ron! —reprendió la madre de Rose por segunda vez. Se acercó un poco más a Scorpius y le dedicó una sonrisa amable—. ¿En qué podemos ayudarte, cielo? Creo que estabas buscando a Rosie…

            —Sí —afirmó Scorpius, extendiendo el libro hacia su novia, que lo miraba con cautela pero sonriendo ligeramente—. Había olvidado regresarte los apuntes de runas que te pedí. Sin ellos no podrías hacer la tarea que nos dejó la profesora Babbling —terminó, con una sonrisa.

            Rose lo miró y asintió, pareciendo procesar lo que le decía, subió lentamente las manos para recibir el libro, mientras su padre se acercaba más a ella, en un intento sin sentido por protegerla.

            —Gracias, Scorpius. Es muy amable de tu par…

            Una varita se interpuso entre los dos. La varita del señor Weasley, quien apuntaba directamente al rostro de Scorpius dándole una mirada de total desconfianza. Scorpius miró la varita, y luego a su dueño, sin saber qué hacer y con el libro a medio camino de las manos de Rose.

            —¡Ronald! —exclamó la señora Weasley.

            —Papá, ¡basta! —bufó Rose, haciendo que su padre lanzara una mirada más de odio hacia el muchacho y bajara la varita. Rose lo miró con reproche un momento y luego volvió la mirada hacia su novio.

            —Muchas gracias, Scorp. Eres muy amable.

            —Tranquila, Weasley. Sé que te gusta adelantar tarea, y sin tus apuntes no hubieras podido. —Scorpius sonrió y Rose sonrió de vuelta.

            —Nos veremos en dos semanas, supongo —dijo la muchacha, haciendo que su padre se tensara a su lado y su madre lo tomara del brazo.

            —Cuenta con ello —afirmó Scorpius. Luego se acercó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer hacia una columna lejana.

            El señor Weasley estuvo a punto de ir tras él, siendo detenido por la señora Weasley, Hugo, los chicos Potter y hasta los señores Potter. Scorpius lo sabía y por eso había escapado. Lo más seguro es que su propio padre también hubiera visto todo y le esperara para dedicarle un sermón Malfoy marca registrada, pero eso no importaba. Nada importaba, porque con Rose, todo parecía tener significado

            Rose, en cambio, no se podía creer que Scorpius la hubiera besado frente a su padre. Un beso en la mejilla, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Tal vez se estaba preocupando demasiado y Scorpius si era capaz de enfrentarse a Ronald Weasley por ella. Tal vez, su historia de amor podía continuar. Por lo pronto quedaba la promesa de verse en dos semanas, ya luego podrían planear como decirle a su papá la verdad de su relación con el rubio, sangre pura y slytherin Scorpius Malfoy.

 

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
